


Happy

by Booberfraggle



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Transphobic parents mention, its brief but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Otto asks Romeo a question, to which the other is happy to elaborate
Relationships: Roméo Patti/Otto Psi
Kudos: 3





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but it is 1 am and I gott a go to school soon

It was a late night in the glade, and two of the teensie doctors were curled up watching some movie they had both zoned out on. Otto had his fingers laced in Romeo's purple locks, admiring them.

"Hey Romeo?"

He felt the other figure stir lazily, before replying sleepily, "Yeah babe?"

"I was thinking.....did your parents ever tell you to cut your hair?"

The other teensie paused, making small 'hmmm' noises to himself. "Well, like, my parents liked my long hair when I was a kid...but when I came out they were really upset."

Romeo turned towards Otto. Despite the subject, the man was calm talking about it. He still had his trademark lazy smile plastered on his face.

"After that they kicked me out, so they never got the chance to tell me to cut it all off. It sucked but...I realized that it wasnt worth it. I'm just gonna live life how I want."

Romeo paused, before yawning and wrapping his arms around Otto. "Then I went to school, met you, started T, but one thing I never did was cut my hair."

"Why?"

The doctor paused, thinking. When the answer finally dawned on him, he smiled gently and fiddled with a few of his locks. "Because they make me happy...and they make you happy...why get rid of something that makes you happy?"


End file.
